militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Lucocisterna
The Battle of Lucocisterna (or Lutocisterna) was fought February 29, 1324, during the Aragonese conquest of Sardinia, between the army of the Crown of Aragon, in command of the Infante Alfonso IV of Aragon, son of King James II of Aragon, and the army of the Republic of Pisa led by Manfredi della Gherardesca, count of Donoratico. Battle The Pisan army began landing operations on February 26 in the beach known today as of Mary Magdalene, in the area of Capoterra, west of Cagliari, under the watchful eye of 25 Aragonese knights who kept constantly informed Alfonso IV. In February 29 Manfredi della Gherardesca divided his army into three formations. In an effort to force the aragonese siege of the pisan walled city of Castel di Castro, he headed to the city, bypassing the pound of Santa Gilla through Uta and Decimomannu. To prevent the reunification of the Pisan forces and grant such an advantage, Alfonso IV gave battle in Lutocisterna, situated at the height of the modern Cagliari Elmas Airport, on the way to the castle. The battle was very violent. The impetus of the Pisan Knights was providentially thwarted by the Almogavars. After the succession of two bloody frontal assaults both commanders were wounded.La Battaglia di Lutocisterna del 1324 Manfredi was struck violently in the face and lost his helmet and horse. Seriously wounded, he abandoned the battlefield , taking refuge in Castel di Cagliari escorted by the army. This move seems to have affected the outcome of the battle. While part of the Pisan forces reached the castle, knights and foot soldiers remaining behind died fighting heroically or sinking under the weight of heavy armor in the muddy waters of the pond of Santa Gilla. Even the Infante of Aragon was unseated. It was saved by the brave intervention of the noble Santa Pau and a Cervellón who fought valiantly to defend the king and prevent that the banner of Aragon fell in the hands of Pisa. Enrico the Teutonic, who repaired at Castel di Cagliari after the fall of Villa di Chiesa, also participated in the battle. It was his responsibility to kill the commander Aragonese, but only managed to wound him before he died in a duel against the Infante. According to another report, in the battle fought the vanguard of Pisa led by the German Enrico della Mula, composed of 200 horsemen and 300 foot soldiers, and the army of Aragon composed of 2,000 infantry and 800 cavalry. The Pisan managed to injure and kill 160 soldiers of Aragon, while their losses were 200 infantry and 100 cavalry. When finally came Manfredi with reinforcements, the battle was over. On the same day the Pisan fleet was defeated in the gulf of Cagliari by the aragonese Admiral Francis Carroz. Many Pisans were captured while seeking refuge on the ships. Reports of the battle and the conquest of Sardinia were written by Peter IV the Ceremonious, son of Alfonso IV. His chronicles were a source widely used by later historians. The Battle of Lutocisterna was the only Pitched battle fought between the armies of the Republic of Pisa and the Crown of Aragon. Notes Bibliography *Marcello Lostia, L'ammiraglio Carroz: l'Infante di Aragona alla conquista della Sardegna, Edizioni della Torre, 1999, ISBN 88-7343-328-6. *Francesco Cesare Casula, La storia di Sardegna: L'evo moderno e contemporaneo. Volume 3 di La Storia di Sardegna, Sassari, Carlo Delfino, 1994, ISBN 88-7138-063-0. *Alessandra Cioppi, Battaglie e protagonisti della Sardegna medioevale, AM&D, 2008, ISBN 88-95462-15-7. *Francesco Cesare Casula, La terza via della storia: il caso Italia, ETS, 1997. *Manlio Brigaglia, Storia della Sardegna: dalle origini al Settecento, a cura di Manlio Brigaglia, Attilio Mastino, Gian Giacomo Ortu, Sassari, Laterza, 2006, ISBN 88-420-7839-5. *Ramon Muntaner, La conquista della Sardegna nelle cronache catalane, a cura di Giuseppe Meloni, Ilisso, 1999, ISBN 88-85098-88-6. *Francesco Cesare Casula, Breve storia di Sardegna, Sassari, Carlo Delfino, 1994, ISBN 88-7138-065-7. Category:Conflicts in 1324 Category:Military history of Italy